


Le Procès de Thorn

by JustePhi



Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: Babel, Canon Divergence, Et Si Thorn Se Faisait Choper Par Farouk, Gen, Multi-POV, OC, Songfic, Tome 4, Wouldn't it be nice, j'ai yeet Lazarus il me gave, parce que qui s'est remis du tome 4 ? personne
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi
Summary: "I think we should run, run run." L'arrestation de Thorn par Farouk lors de leur retour à Babel et tout ce qui s'ensuivit.[EN HIATUS]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Le Procès de Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> Nouvelle fanfic, a priori de sept chapitres mais qui suis-je pour prévoir ce que je vais écrire ? On est d'accord.  
> Précision : les premiers paragraphes de ce chapitre sont tirés directement du tome 4, je les ai recopiés et j'ai simplement repris la suite. Le reste du texte est de moi, sauf contre-mention.  
> La chanson citée est "Run" de Daughter !  
> Bonne lecture. Phi

Ophélie n'avait aucune confiance dans l'engin vrombissant de Lazarus dans lequel ils s'étaient tous entassés afin de se rendre à l'Observatoire. Le voyage promettait d'être pénible. Pourtant, le lazaroptère était rapide et Babel fut en vue au bout de quelques heures.

« Regardez ! »

Ambroise se tordit dans son fauteuil pour signaler des formes derrière le pare-brise, délayées par la bruine. Elles gravitaient autour de la tour immense, encore intacte, du Mémorial de Babel. Lazarus colla sa figure à un périscope.

« Des aérostats, dit-il, et pas n'importe lesquels. Ils portent les armoiries des esprits de famille de presque toutes les arches. Une réunion inter-familiale de cette ampleur à Babel, c'est du jamais-vu !

\- Ils sont probablement là pour Lady Hélène, expliqua Elizabeth. Ils ont du ressentir sa disparition. Les esprits de famille sont tous reliés entre eux par leur Livres. »

Ophélie se sentait hypnotisée par les taches mouillées derrière le pare-brise. L'une d'elles étaient le dirigeable d'Artémis, une autre celui de Farouk. Ils avaient du faire appel à toutes les ressources imaginables, technologiques et surnaturelles, pour parcourir une telle distance en si peu de temps. Depuis la fondation du nouveau monde, aucun esprit de Famille n'avait jamais quitté l'arche dont il était responsable. Lazarus avait raison : c'était du jamais-vu.

« Déposez-nous directement à l'Observatoire, ordonna Thorn, peu ému par cette touchante réunion de famille. »

Lazarus secoua la tête d'un air désolé, sans jamais quitter son sourire hypocrite. Son visage exprimait une telle bouffonnerie, un tel contentement de soi insupportable qu'Ophélie dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas lui donner des coups de Griffe supplémentaires.

« Je regrette, Monsieur Thorn. Je crois qu'on me fait signe d'atterrir. »

Ophélie crut à une autre manipulation de l'inventeur et se sentit perdre patience. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se pencha vers le pare-brise, elle ne put que constater qu'il disait la vérité. Trois hommes, sans doute des Babeliens, avaient sorti des armes à feu et tenait leur véhicule en joue. Un quatrième levait et abaissait une sorte de drapeau pour leur faire signe d’atterrir sur-le-champ aux côtés des aérostats familiaux.

« Des armes à Babel. Grommela Thorn dans sa barbe en contemplant la scène. Tout à fait illégal. »

Ophélie eut un sursaut d'indignation :

« Vraiment ? C'est notre seul problème ? »

Son époux ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur le sol dont ils se rapprochaient à toute vitesse. Cramponné à son harnais trop petit, il était plus raide que jamais. Il n'était pas revenu au Pôle depuis plus de quatre ans : y poser un seul pied, après s'être échappé de sa prison, serait revenu à une condamnation à mort.

Si Farouk venait à poser les yeux sur lui...

« Thorn. Reprit Ophélie à mi-voix. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Cramponnez-vous ! »

Le cri venait de Lazarus, qui se posa sans douceur sur le sol, projetant tous ses passagers – Elizabeth, Ambroise, et enfin Thorn et Ophélie eux-mêmes – contre les vitres. Alors qu'ils se redressaient maladroitement et que les portières du lazaroptère s'ouvraient, Thorn lui donna la réponse la plus terrifiante qu'il eût jamais donné de sa vie :

« On improvise. »

> _While I powder my nose  
>  He will powder his gums_

« Sortez avec vos mains visibles ! Aboya le garde qui agitait le drapeau. »

Lazarus, en bon capitaine tout prêt à abandonner son navire, sortit le premier. Sans accorder un regard aux armes qui le visaient, il s'avança en agitant les mains devant lui comme pour chanter une comptine pour enfants, toujours rigolard et béat.

« Allons, allons, ce n'est que moi ! Votre humble Lazarus, pour vous servir ! »

Ophélie entendit Elizabeth marmonner « Humble ? » à ses côtés et l'approuva en silence. Pour une fois, les deux jeunes filles étaient d'accord.

Ambroise suivit son père, son fauteuil un peu bringuebalant après cet atterrissage forcé, suivi d'Elizabeth. Tous deux citoyens officiels de Babel, ils ne semblaient pas en danger. Pas encore, du moins. Ophélie s'interdit d'y penser. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'elle devait protéger à l'heure actuelle, et cette personne ne daignait pas baisser son regard vers elle.

« J'y vais. Dit-elle. Je vais parler à Farouk et nous faire gagner du temps. »

Thorn, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste, eut un sursaut brusque. Il la retint par le poignet, plus crispé que jamais. Ophélie baissa les yeux. La forme de ses doigts, cramponnés à son bras trop fin, rappelait celle des serres des oiseaux de proie.

« Soyez prudente. Gardez notre objectif en vue. Ne prenez pas de risques insensés pour moi. »

Elle faillit lui rétorquer que c'était un peu tard pour ça. D'habitude si calme en surface, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà aussi cassante. Depuis leur montée dans le lazaroptère, ses lunettes avaient tourné au violet nerveux.

« Je vous le promets. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre. »

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'ils étaient repassés au vouvoiement. La nervosité de se trouver parmi des personnes du Pôle et d'Anima, sans doute. La simple mention de ces deux arches suffisait à lui donner un frisson de joie, mêlé à un sentiment de régression très désagréable. Elle avait tant changé, depuis.

« Sortez avec vos mains visibles ! Répéta la voix du garde, coupant court à sa pensée. »

Elle se détacha sans douceur de l'emprise de Thorn, enjamba le rebord de la portière cabossée – quelle étrange sentiment, de ne pas se cogner et trébucher à chaque pas ! – et sortit de l'habitacle du lazaroptère.

La vue des canons de fusil braqués sur elle ne lui fit pas le moindre effet. Rien, en tout cas, en comparaison de ce qu'elle vit _derrière_ les soldats armés. A quelques pas d'elle se tenait une grande silhouette, blanche et voûtée, qui semblait menacée de se retrouver aspirée par le ciel à tout moment. Elle avait beau lui tourner le dos, c'était une silhouette impossible à confondre. La jeune animiste voulut s'approcher, magnétisée par cette figure si familière, mais la garde de Babel lui fondit dessus à une vitesse surprenante et l'encercla, empêchant toute fuite.

 _On improvise_ , lui avait dit Thorn. Il en avait de bonnes. Elle hésita, se sentant soudain très bête de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés pour lui dire quoi faire. Se débattre ? Appeler Farouk à l'aide ? Ou, au contraire, faire profil bas en espérant que l'esprit de famille ne pose jamais les yeux sur son intendant fugitif ? Peut-être qu'au bout de quatre ans, et grâce à sa mémoire défaillante, le seigneur avait tout oublié...

Cette simple réflexion fit gronder la poitrine d'Ophélie. Sa nervosité et son angoisse laissèrent place à une rage sourde. Elle et Thorn étaient si proches du but ! Toutes ces années passées loin de lui, leurs recherches secrètes – autour mais aussi à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes – son séjour infernal à la Bonne Famille et au sein de l'Observatoire... Ils étaient à un cheveu d'atteindre la Corne d'abondance, comprendre pourquoi le monde s'était déchiré en morceaux et affronter Dieu, rien que ça. Et tout cela était mis en péril pour ne pas avoir réussi à éviter une maudite douane, lors de la seule et unique réunion inter-familiale depuis des siècles.

« Ne me touchez pas. dit-t-elle aux gardes qui s'apprêtaient à poser leurs mains sur elle. »

Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir – ni même de vouloir – retenir ses Griffes contre eux. Elle avait tout enduré pour retrouver Thorn et résoudre le mystère de l'univers et, nom d'une petite commode, elle ne laisserait pas trois pauvres fusils déjouer tous ses plans. Elle allait faire demi-tour, courir jusqu'au lazaropère pour rejoindre Thorn, trouver un moyen de le faire décoller et de se rendre à l'Observatoire, ils allaient...

Un cliquetis de métal se fit entendre, et les gardes commencèrent à reculer. Ophélie crut qu'ils allaient la laisser tranquille, mais ils n'en était rien. Ils visaient simplement quelqu'un d'autre. Thorn avait déployé son long corps hors du véhicule, les mains levées en évidence devant lui. Toute son attitude montrait la répugnance qu'il avait à se rendre.

Autour d'eux, une foule s'était rassemblée, de tous rangs et de toutes arches : Babeliens, Animistes, Cyclopéens, Titans... Ophélie chercha ses amis des yeux, en vain : Elizabeth et Ambroise s'étaient laissés emmener sans résistance. En revanche, elle vit parfaitement un long et mou nuage blanc traverser la foule et se poster à quelques pas d'elle, les bras ballants. Farouk, inchangé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, la regardait de ses yeux qui ne se posaient jamais sur rien, comme s'il voyait à travers elle.

Le Seigneur du Pôle leva le bras, tendit un long index d'enfant gâté et annonça avec calme :

« Cet homme est mon prisonnier. Amenez-le moi. »

Ophélie prit sur elle comme jamais pour ne pas crier. Tandis que deux gardes du Pôle s'approchaient de Thorn pour lui ligoter les mains, à la vue de tout le monde, Pollux s'agita mollement, comme tiré d'un long sommeil.

« Est-ce vraiment le moment pour-

\- C'est _mon_ prisonnier. Répéta Farouk. Les lois inter-familiales m'autorisent à le récupérer. »

L'esprit de Famille de Babel hocha la tête, l'air complètement égaré. Il aurait fait beaucoup de peine à Ophélie s'il avait pris le temps de le regarder. Mais elle ne voyait que son époux se faire amener devant Farouk, tout son corps crispé d'humiliation et de colère. Autour d'eux, tout le monde retenait son souffle en attendant la suite.

« Vous étiez mon intendant. Dit ce dernier après un silence. Et ensuite, vous m'avez trahi. »

A côté de lui se tenait un page, qui portait un lourd cahier. L'aide-mémoire. Farouk s'en saisit et le feuilleta avec une application d'écolier.

« Vous m'avez trahi en déchirant notre contrat, l'un de mes Ministres est mort par votre faute, on vous a enfermé et vous vous êtes enfui de prison. Par conséquent, je vous condamne... à quoi était-il condamné, déjà ?

\- La... hum. La peine de mort, Monseigneur, bredouilla le pauvre petit page, blême.

\- Ah ? Hé bien, Monsieur Thorn, je vous condamne à mort. Ne vous échappez pas, cette fois. C'est très contrariant quand les criminels s'échappent. Je déteste être contrarié. »

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, son malheureux aide-mémoire sur les talons, un murmure excité et révolté parcourut la foule – _condamné à mort_! Thorn n'eut aucune réaction notable, si ce n'est un net affaissement des épaules lorsque la garde de Farouk l'emmena au loin.

Et Ophélie, qui n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, failli tuer Lazarus à coups de griffes quelques heures plus tôt, traversé deux arches dans un appareil plus que douteux et vu toutes ses chances de vaincre Dieu s'effondrer sous ses yeux en une poignée de secondes, Ophélie prit son visage dans ses mains et hurla.

>   
>  _And if I try to get close  
>  He is already gone_

**Author's Note:**

> On s'amuse bien, hein ? On s'amuse bien. Hâte d'écrire la suite (du point de vue d'un d'autre personnage, cette fois.)


End file.
